youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JackSucksAtLife
Jack Massey Welsh '''(born: ), better known online as '''JackSucksAtLife, formerly JackSucksAtMinecraft, is a British YouTuber who currently lives in Northern England. He has since been well-known for his many entertainment videos about Minecraft, featuring series such as his famous hacker-catching/trolling videos on YouTube. Jack currently has over 430,000 subscribers with over 99 million views in total. Jack may occasionally record with his girlfriend Becky. He is associated with YouTubers Seapeekay, DangThatsALongName and DoniBobes, who may be in a few of his videos (trolling, going on Doni's server, etc.) and sometimes mentioned in his videos. In the past, Jack's channel consisted of Minecraft videos, QnA's, and SG (Survival Games / Hunger Games) videos. His channel now consists of catching hackers on his server, SkyCade , and the multi-player series Harmony Hollow, and it's continuation, ReVamped. He had his own channel which he no longer uploads on named SamSmellsOfApricots. SkyCade and EvoPVP (https://skycade.net/) SkyCade: Jack owns a Minecraft network which consists of many gamemodes; SMP, Factions, OP Factions, KitPvP, SkyBlock, for a short time, it was a Prison server. Recently, they have re-added Prisons to SkyCade. SkyCade is where Jack records most of his content, although he may sometimes record on other servers such as Hypixel, SkittleMC, and his friend's servers. He used to record on Mineplex or other servers, record mod showcases and survival games videos and more years ago. Unlike many other servers, Skycade is not 'pay2win' which Jack is very proud of. Recently, they have added non-'pay2win' ranks. There are commands you can get from the ranks. For example, the /hat command is included in ranks Gold and Diamond. Sometimes, the server will host a Purge right before Factions and OP Factions resets. Hacking is allowed in this event until the reset. Jack finds and trolls hackers on his server. EvoPvP: This was where Jack made his first Minecraft faction videos, He was also one of the 3 owners for a long time, It contains many of the same gamemodes as SkyCade: OP factions, KitPvP, Prison, Creative, and Skyblock. However, unlike SkyCade, EvoPvP is a pay2win (one of the reasons Jack is no longer an owner). He left the server for a number of reasons (Disagreements with the other owners, the highly toxic community). The server is currently shut down and likely will continue to be in the future. Characters *There's Kai, Jack's editor. He makes funny edits, and Jack will often mention him when he wants him to track his finger or edit something very hard. When Jack talks to Kai, Kai will edit his reply onscreen. Kai overuses the swirly effects. *There's Augustus, Jack's bear roommate. Fans seem to enjoy the content produced by Augustus, as he just growls and makes bear noises. He lives in Jack's office, located somewhere in England, and Jack used to go and buy him fresh fish for lunch every day (it is unknown if he still does this). He did appear in most of Jack's Q&A's and has even made his own 'Augustus Sucks At Minecraft' video. Jack says he bought Augustus because when he moved out of his parents' house he wanted to buy something ridiculous they never would've let him buy. *We can not forget Cleopatra, his other bear roommate. Jack bought Cleopatra (Often knoewn as Cleo) as a companion for Augustus. They both live together in Jacks office, and occasionally Jack references them. * Becky, Jack's current girlfriend. She sometimes appears in Jack's videos such as Jack's 'Minecraft with my Girlfriend' series (SkyCade SMP with Becky) and Jack's most popular Becky video, MY GIRLFRIEND DECIDES HOW LONG TO BAN MINECRAFT HACKERS. * Flossy, Jack's current dog. Flossy's fur/hair is like a gold/brown-like color. His main appearance is in Jack's video, MY DOG CHOOSES HOW LONG TO BAN MINECRAFT HACKERS, but occasionally he'll make a lot of noise or do something funny, and Jack will mention him. Videos Jack is very pretty active on his YouTube channel, uploading every day (with a few exceptions). Although not all of them do, most of his videos have facecam, where you can see his amazing reactions as he plays minecraft, watchs fan videos, and diddles hacking scum! Jack's main series Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season Episodes (Ended) Minecraft Hacker Catching & Trolling Episodes Minecraft Funny Server Bans Episodes Minecraft Trolling AFK players Episodes When Jack And Becky Saved Christmas Episodes (Only occurs at Christmas) Minecraft Trolling & Social Experiments Episodes IRL Videos Episodes Live "Chilled Out" Streams (they are not chilled out because all of his fans swarm him) Gaming Set-Up Jack's computer is a custom-built one, that he and Joe built together, in a video . PC Specs: CPU: Intel I5 4690K GPU: Nvidia GeForce GTX 980 Motherboard: MSI Z97-GD65 GAMING Ram: HyperX FURY Series 16GB (2x 8GB) DDR3 1866 MHz SSD: 128 GB Crucial HDD: 2 TB PSU: EVGA 750W SuperNOVA Case: NZXT Phantom 820 He currently has two monitors, one being his original one from a while back. The microphone he uses is an Audio-Technica AT2020, along with the HyperX Cloud gaming headset. Jack uses Fraps to capture his gameplay and then edits his videos using Sony Vegas. Most of his thumbnails are created by ProlinesProduct. He uses the official JackSucksAtLife texture pack as his texture pack. (He cannot distribute it as he does not own the rights to the original version.) His intro was made by CyberCh1cken. Quotes * ...Tickle his pickle. * Slit his throat. * You little scumbag! * towards his fans after seeing a comment saying that Jack reads his comments if he pins this one I don't read any of your comments, I hate every single one of you, kill yourselves! (Quite often taken out of context as a joke) * Seven months ago singing to It's Everyday Bro "you didn't know my name and now you want my fame." * "Hello and welcome to ''Episode (episode number) of Harmony Hollow"'' * "And that is some beautiful fan art" at the fan art * "Buy the Wang suffix at store.skycade.net" * Get diddled '/''' You can't diddle a diddle boy!'' * "If there's no swastika, there's no kazoo." * Bloody Norah! * You naughty little nelly. * banning a hacker For soupin innit. * "JackSucksAtLife Poster available at teespring.com/stores/jack-sucks-at-life" (May use different merchandise other than the poster). * "Skycade Hoodie available at jacksucksatlife.shop" (May use different merchandise other than the Skycade hoodie). * "I've activated my bloody vampire rage!" * Vommiting *''I SAID A JOKE NOT A POEM!!!'' *''Stick. To. The Format.'' *''That is not a COMPILATION!!!'' *''I had to remove Crate Keys from Play.Skycade.net! *said in a sad voice* (Normally said after he uses money to buy something)'' *''Hello nine, n-nine nine nine nine zoom! (Trying to say 999zoom)'' *''*kazoo noises*'' *''I just had to give CPR to a kazoo!'' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers